Baby, Let Me Hand You My Love
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: It started with a heated look; it always did with them. / PWP / Alana x Margot


**Disclaimer:** Hannibal doesn't belong to me. I'm not doing any profit with this story.

 **Summary:** It started with a heated look; it always did with them.

 **Universe:** Hannibal (TV show)  
 **  
Warnings:** Oral sex, lesbian sex

 **Ships:** Alana Bloom/Margot Verger (Marlana).

 **A.N:** Set somewhere between _"...And the Woman Clothed with the Sun"_ and _"...And the Beast from the Sea"._

PWP, not much of a plot here, and I don't have a beta reader.

 **X_X_X**

 **Baby, Let Me Hand You My Love**

 _By Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

It started with a heated look; it always did with them.

At first it was pure necessity; a glance when Cordell wasn't looking, their eyes communicating behind Mason's back, a discreet look to inform the other that she would be waiting on the bedroom was all they had when they were under the attentive eyes of Mason Verger and his lackeys, and considering what they both knew the man was capable off, the discretion of their communication was only a well needed precaution.

When the time passed and Mason wasn't there anymore to harm them, they didn't need discretion anymore; they were the ones to run the show now, to command the house and the money. They could be as loud and as obnoxious as they wanted, in any room they wished to be.

But as much arousing as it was the thought of making Margot scream loud enough to make the mansion's employees hear them, the reality was that their stealth encounters still held a lot of charm, ever when it wasn't necessary to sneak around anymore.

So, as always, it started with a heated look.

More specifically, it started with a heated glance as soon as Alana entered their room in the mansion, throwing her suit jacket in the floor while Margot watched her; she knew better than to treat clothes this way in front of Margot, but in that moment Alana was feeling too tired and too frustrated to care.

Alana's frustration was with everything else but not with Margot; they weren't having any conjugal problems. They were very happy in their marriage with their little son, even with all the skeletons in the closet of the Verger's family, even with the reality of only five doors separating Hannibal Lecter from the rest of the world.

With her frustration keeping her inattentive, it took Alana a few moments to notice the heated look that Margot was sending in her direction, the kind of look that made Alana feel as if she was already naked.

It always started with a heated look.

The way that it progressed was with Margot atop of Alana, kissing her deeply. Margot was barefoot but still completed dressed, while Alana was naked with the exception of her blouse and bra; the cold, soft sensation of Margot's skirt against her skin made Alana shudder. When Margot put a thigh between her legs, Alana had to suppress a sigh against Margot's mouth.

It wasn't always like this with them; sometimes they would take hours exploring each other bodies, with the slowness and grace of lovers who knew each other bodies very well.

There wasn't any slowness in Margot's movements now; she kissed Alana's neck with bruising kisses and then went lower, kneading one of her breasts without even completely taking off the bra while she sucked the nipple of the other breast.

Alana was trying her best to stay quiet, biting her lip with enough force to break the skin in an attempt to hold back her moans, even when Margot went lower and started to kiss her inner thigh.

Clenching her hands in the expensive sheets, Alana felt the taste of copper from her own blood when Margot paused her mouth just before she could starting licking between her legs - she felt so wet that she thought that she was dripping in the sheets.

When Margot started to give her soft kisses and small licks, she couldn't hold back a small gasp; she was afraid that Morgan would hear then, but the sensation was too much to keep quiet, and tired of being inactive, Alana grabbed Margot's hair and pushed her head against her vagina.

Margot seemed satisfied with this turn of events, and started to ate Alana out in earnest, moving her tongue against Alana's clit in circular motion and letting her hands roam around Alana's body, one of them cupping her buttocks while the other one went moved into Alana's mouth, pushing her fingers inside.

Alana always felt like she was going to combust when Margot was like this, almost rough in her determination to get Alana off quickly. The combination of her mouth and her hands made Alana feel overwhelmed, as if she was suspended between a dream and reality, waiting for something to snap so she could see where she was standing.

The first time Alana came she only pushed herself even more in Margot's face; the second time she bit Margot's finger, getting a surprised moan from Margot herself, who raised her head and locked eyes with her for the first time since they started to have sex.

It always started with a heated look and ended with an amorous look.

Afterwards Margot would decline Alana's offer to get her off - that was about you. she would say. _You have been so stressed because of your work. I just wanted to take care of you._

That was true, of course; Alana didn't know peace since Hannibal and Will started collaborating in the Tooth Fairy case. She was doing her best to keep Hannibal on a leash, but she could almost feel the danger of her situation taking shape and she couldn't help but feel afraid. For herself, for Margot, for their son.

And while she tried to be discreet, it was no wonder that Margot noticed; after living together in last few years, they knew each other enough to pick up a tension this big. It was only natural of Margot to try to make her feel better, and Alana could almost feel her chest fill up with love and gratitude.

Alana felt happy In that moment, naked and nestled in Margot's arms, shielded from the real world just for a while; she knew that she would still be in edge for the next few days, at least until that case was closed, but as long as she had Margot's eyes to gaze into, she knew she would be alright.

 **The End**

 **N.A.²:** Title taken from the song "Hold Me" by Fleetwood Mac.

It's been reeeally long since I last wrote any smut and I don't know why I had the impulse, but I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
